Power Rangers: Jason's Crush On Billy
by ErenTitanYeager
Summary: Summary: Jason has a crush on Billy and he needs to tell how he truly feels about? Will Billy return his feelings? How will this turn out? You will have to read it to find out.
1. Chapter 1: Jason x Billy: Part: 1

AN: The idea for this just came to me. It's set a few weeks after the end of the events of the Power Rangers 2017 film. This FanFic is based on the 2017 reboot film. The pairing is Jason x Billy. And it is in Jason's pov. Third person. Mild swearing. This is just a one-shot. Now on with the story.

xxxxxx

 **Fandom:** Power Rangers.

xxxxxx

 ** _Characters:_** Jason Lee Scott. Billy Cranston. Kimberly Hart. Trini Kwan.

xxxxxx

 **Pairings:** Jason/Billy. Kimberly/Trini.

xxxxxx

 **Rating:** M.

xxxxxx

 **Setting:** Set after the events of the movie.

xxxxxx

 **Summary:** Jason has a crush on Billy and he needs to tell how he truly feels about? Will Billy return his feelings? How will this turn out? You will have to read it to find out.

xxxxxx

Jason has been crushing on Billy for awhile now and he hasn't told his best friend how he really feels about him. But Kimberly knows. She's the only one of their team that does know about his true feelings for Billy. He was so nervous when he came out to her as Pansexual. But he didn't need to be nervous though. She was totally supportive of him. And it made him very happy and very self-confident. Kimberly had then told him to confess to Billy only when he felt that he was ready to. And that was two weeks ago.

And now two weeks later, he's totally ready to confess his true feelings to Billy. Now he's really ready to Billy that he is in love with him. He only hopes that Billy feels the same. He goes to sleep that night finally happy to be who he is as a human being. He has Kimberly drive him over to Billy's house a few days later and he is nervous as hell. He turns to Kimberly right before he gets out of her car.

"Kim, are you sure that he feels the same?", He asks her for the twentieth time that night. She rolls her eyes at him, but not in anger or annoyance, but in amusement. She faces him now. She places her right hand on his left shoulder as a sign of comfort.

"Jason, trust me when I tell you, Billy feels the same way about you. Haven't you ever seen the way he looks at you when your not looking?. He is in love with you too"., She tells her him as she pushes him out of her car. He looks back at her when she says, "Now go get your man"., Kimberly tells him and he blushes slightly at her words. He gives her a kind smile before he replies to her.

"Thanks, Kim. For everything"., She returns his kind smile with one of her own. He turns away from her and her car and he finally makes his way to Billy's front door.

He raises his right hand and he then knocks on Billy's front door. And only a second later, Billy's Mom opens the door. He smiles at her. And she smiles back. "Jason. Came to talk to Billy?", She asks him. He nods and continues to smile.

"Yes, ma'am. There's something that I have to tell him. Is he home right now?", He questions her. She surprises Jason by opening the door wider for him.

"Yes, he's home. He's in his bedroom. Come on in. He'll be happy to see you"., She replies to him and Billy's Mom then steps aside so that he can enter and he does just that. And after they are both inside the house, he thanks her.

"Thank you, Mrs. Cranston"., He says and she smiles at him. "Your welcome"., Billy's Mom replies to him and then he walks to Billys room. He knocks on Billy's bedroom door.

"Hey, Billy. It's Jason, your Mom let me in. Can we talk?", He asks and then not only a second later, the door is opened by Billy who is wearing a concerned expression.

"Hey, Jason. What's up? You sound serious. Is something wrong?"., Billy asks his best friend because Jason is never this serious about something. Unless it's a Power Ranger thing. He lowers his voice down to a whisper. "Is it a Power Rangers thing?"., He asks him and Jason lightly chuckles.

Jason shakes his head. "No, it's nothing like that. But there is something that I have to tell you. Can I come in?"., He asks Billy and Billy smiles at him and Jason can feel his heart beat faster.

"Of course you can come in"., He says and he then opens his bedroom door wider for Jason and Billy then steps aside for him and Jason enters Billy's bedroom.

Once Jason's in the bedroom, Billy locks and closes the door behind the two of them. Billy then walks back over to his bed and he then sits down on his bed. He smiles at Jason once more and he pats the spot on the bed right next to him and then Jason sits down right next to Billy and he returns his smile with one of his own.

"So Jason what is it that you want to tell me?", Billy asks him and Jason turns to face him. "Well, there are two things that I have to tell you. One, I'm Pansexual. Meaning that I'm attracted to someone regardless of their gender. And two I am madly in love with you"., Jason confesses and Billy's eyes widen. He can't believe it. Jason is Pansexual just like he is and he feels exactly the same way that he does.

"Billy?", Jason asks concerned about Billy's reaction. Billy gives Jason a warm and soft smile.

"Jason, I feel just like you do. I'm actually Pansexual too and I'm also in love with you"., Billy confesses to Jason and they both swear that the other can feel how fast their hearts are beating.

"You do?", Jason asks him and Billy nods his head happily at Jason's question. "I'm happy"., Jason replies and Billy grins at him.

"Me too, Jason", he says and then he surprises them both when he grabs Jason's left hand with his right hand and then he intertwines their fingers. And now both Jason and Billy are happy and together.

xxxxxx

AN 2: I just came up with this. I hope that y'all will enjoy it. I promise that I will finish writing my Attack On Titian FanFic soon, I just wanted to go ahead and write and finish this short one-shot. I thank y'all for reading. As always please read and review.

xxxxxx

AN 3: Hey, y'all. I have decided to edit to this Fic. I have also decided to write a second chapter to this first chapter. I'll probably write like three more chapters for this Fic. If any of y'all have any ideas for this FanFic, please let me know. If I have had made any mistakes in this FanFic or one of my other countless FanFic's, please let me know in y'all's reviews. I thank all of y'all for reading, reviewing, favoriting, and following all of my work. As always please read and review. Until next time.


	2. Chapter 2: Jason x Billy: Part: 2

AN: Hey, y'all. I know that it's been almost a year since I had first written this Fic and I have decided to write more chapters for it. This FanFic will have a total of five chapters. I hope that all of y'all will love and enjoy reading this chapter and this FanFic. Now on with the story.

xxxxxx

Recap: Once Jason's in the bedroom, Billy locks and closes the door behind the two of them. Billy then walks back over to his bed and he then sits down on his bed. He smiles at Jason once more and he pats the spot on the bed right next to him and then Jason sits down right next to Billy and he returns his smile with one of his own.

"So Jason what is it that you want to tell me?", Billy asks him and Jason turns to face him. "Well, there are two things that I have to tell you. One, I'm Pansexual. Meaning that I'm attracted to someone regardless of their gender. And two I am madly in love with you"., Jason confesses and Billy's eyes widen. He can't believe it. Jason is Pansexual just like he is and he feels exactly the same way that he does.

"Billy?", Jason asks concerned about Billy's reaction. Billy gives Jason a warm and soft smile.

"Jason, I feel just like you do. I'm actually Pansexual too and I'm also in love with you"., Billy confesses to Jason and they both swear that the other can feel how fast their hearts are beating.

"You do?", Jason asks him and Billy nods his head happily at Jason's question. "I'm happy"., Jason replies and Billy grins at him.

"Me too, Jason", he says and then he surprises them both when he grabs Jason's left hand with his right hand and then he intertwines their fingers. And now both Jason and Billy are happy and together.

xxxxxx

xxx-One-Year-later-xxx

xxxxxx

Jason and Billy have been dating for about a year now. They had came out to their families about two months after they had started dating, and their families were and still are pretty accepting of them. But there are still homophobic assholes who make fun of them at their high school, but Jason and Billy usually ignore them and they stop. It wasn't long after that Jason and Billy that Kim and Trini had also started dating each other as well.

And since then, they have also added another Power Ranger to their ranks; his name is Tommy Oliver and he's the new Green Ranger. Tommy was a new student that was actually turned evil by another alien that had tried to destroy the Earth, by corrupting him with an evil Ranger coin which had turned him into the evil Green Ranger, but after a few fights, they had finally managed to save both Tommy and the Earth and now, Tommy is one of them now and he always will be.

Jason and Billy aren't the only Power Rangers that came out, both Kim and Trini also came out. Kim came as bisexual and Trini had came out as a lesbian. And Trini's Mom wasn't accepting at all. She had in fact kicked Trini and ever since then, Trini had been living with Kim and her family. Kim's family were really accepting of Kim being bisexual and Trini being a lesbian of their relationship as well and they still are.

The six Power Rangers have been training especially hard due to the fact that so many alien villains have been coming out of the woodwork to try to kill them and destroy Angel Grove again and again. And after a particularly brutal day of training in The Pit. And all six of them are breathing heavily and are quite exhausted. Billy walks over to a small table that has dry towels laying on top of it, Billy picks two up one for himself and one for Jason.

Billy then walks back over to Jason with the clean towel and then he hands it over to him. Jason takes the towel from him gratefully and he kisses Billy softly. Jason then pulls out of their kiss and he smiles softly at his boyfriend. **'I love Jason so much. He's a great boyfriend and an great boyfriend too'.,** Billy thinks to himself.

"Thanks, Billy. I'm sweating my ass off here"., Jason says to Billy as he uses the towel to wipe off all of the sweat that he can reach with it and Billy does the same to himself with his own towel. **'I love Billy so much. He's an amazing person and an amazing boyfriend too'.,** Jason thinks to himself.

"You're welcome Jason"., Billy replies to him. When they are finished using their towels to wipe their sweat off of their bodies, the two young men then decide to head back inside the ship to shower and clean up completely. And the other Power Rangers decided to do the same thing as well. And when they are done with that, Tommy goes back to his own home, Jason and Billy go to Jason's home and then Kim and Trini head back to their home for the rest of the night.

xxxxxx

AN 2: And that is the end of the second chapter of Power Rangers: Jason's Crush On Billy and I really hope that y'all have loved and enjoyed reading it. If y'all have any ideas for more chapters of this FanFic, please let me know in a review or PM's. If I have had made any mistakes in this FanFic or one of my other countless FanFic's, please let me know in y'all's reviews. I thank all of y'all for reading, reviewing, favoriting, and following all of my work. As always please read and review. Until next time.


End file.
